The present invention relates to an apparatus for metering fluids. More specifically, the present invention relates to a simple solid block, called a mono-block, which serves as a manifold and which includes an internal filter assembly, an internal check valve, channels within the block which provide fluid conduits, and inlet and outlet ports which provide a means for connecting the mono-block to the source of fluid to be measured, to the meter which measures the fluid volume, and to the output of the meter device. Optionally, additional channels may be placed in the mono-block to connect the input or the output side to accessories such as pressure detectors, pressure relief valves and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,220 discloses a system for accurately mixing two or more liquids which employs a mixing manifold to receive the components of the mixture from three-way valves which are exterior to the manifold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,472 discloses a system for accurately mixing two or more liquids which employs a mixing manifold to receive the components of the mixture from three-way valves which are exterior to the manifold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,536 discloses a fluid filter assembly which includes a manifold, and a filter contained in a housing detachably mounted to the manifold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,211 discloses a liquid chemical delivery system in which individual viscous chemicals are mixed with water in a manifold and delivered, in diluted form, to a number of destinations. The metering, the valves and pumps required for the operation are all external to the manifold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,100 discloses a fuel-dispensing system including a manifold for receiving one or more grades of fuel at individual input ports and a plurality of output ports.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,008 discloses a fuel additive metering apparatus which includes a filter assembly, various valves, and a fluid meter. The parts are connected with pipes and fittings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,026 discloses a device for automatic dilution of chemical additives and water utilizing a single pump which draws water and chemical additives through a dilution manifold. The additive control valves are exterior to the manifold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,526 discloses a fuel additive metering apparatus of different configuration than that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,008. The assembly of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,526 also includes a filter assembly, various valves, and a fluid meter. The parts are connected with pipes and fittings.
British patent GB 2,086,535 discloses a valved manifold used in a flow metering or measuring apparatus. In this apparatus each flow line connector comprises a flow line valve.
A gasoline additive metering device is commercially available which utilizes a block manifold and a piston displacement meter. The piston displacement meter and the required spool valve are connected to the block manifold through multiple connections and channels.